Celestial Wings: Reborn
by Ina Edwin
Summary: Being re-written! Given a second chance to live, Harry now Jadon, discovers the hidden truth behind his birth, an ancient Celestial bloodline and the manipulations of Dumbledore that started it all.
1. C1

**CELESTIAL WINGS: REBORN**

**Important Update:** Sorry for the long appointed wait, my flash drive was, stolen so I had to redo and revise most of the chapters. Flames are a waste of time and ignored, but grammatical criticism is welcome!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the harry potter books, movies, or crossovers that may appear in this story. All credit belongs to J.K Rowling, various publishers, and the original authors of the crossovers. No money profited off this story and no copyright intended.

I would like to thank Fallen-Petals15 for Beta Reading the newly revised chapters.

**Legion Key**:

"Normal Speech"

"**Other languages"**

'Thoughts'

**Newspapers**

_Books, Other Important text_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 the Trinity Goddess<strong>

Seven times, it's been seven times, this terrible fate was dealt to her beloved. Not by her own choices, but by the game that her sister played. Fate felt it was not quite the way she wanted it to be. Each time, she fell, each time her Beloved suffered.

Because of Fate, the corrupt Headmaster and his followers used and abused her Beloved. They drugged him with love potions forcing him to unknowingly keep away from his true soul mate.

As long as Fate had her way their lives would be like the fabled Star Crossed Lovers, who would always die tragically and loveless. So she waited patiently for her sister to slip up as she surely would, to introduce her hand…

The smell of decay diffused through light winds. Bodies scattered haphazardly across the ground as though they were toys someone had dropped as they became bored. A sad tale began to write itself as those still living would bear witness to these bodies of children.

The sky above bathed everything it touched in a golden light, offering a peace that had not been seen across the land over the past day. No clouds in sight. The land was vast and the most noticeable thing was a golden maple tree branching outward, reaching both sides of the clear blue river it rested within its branches.

Looming overhead, stood the crumbling remains of Castle Hogwarts, a school of witchcraft and wizardry, the final battlefield of the forces of light and dark magic. Near to the Forbidden Forest two bodies significant to the battle that had just been fought lay opposite each other. Both having felt and sent the final blow.

From the tree's seasonal leaves, one individual leaf broke from the tree and unlike the rest, this one was gold yet it tainted, by one small marking shaped like a lightning bolt. This leaf did not hit the ground for the guardian of the valley caught it up, and it began to glow.

The leaf transformed into the very being the soul belonged to, the soul of Harrison James Potter a young man fated to kill a man twice his age a man who more powerful than himself. If not for a man's sinister manipulations and thirst for power he would not have died or grew up the way he did, living a happy life as the father of two daughters, a son and wife.

He opened his eyes they met the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. The woman was as pale as the illuminated moon, her hair pure silver, and a gold segment clasps were pinned to the comb of her hair. Her eyes were a pale blue. The silver gown she wore adorned with golden leaves, and vines; the shoulder strap wrapped around her right arm and a necklace of golden leaves rested upon her neck. What stood out the most was a pair of wings that rested on her shoulders.

"Welcome young one to the Life Stream," the woman said, "at the moment, you are neither dead nor alive, but resting in this haven until you make a decision to go where you are needed, to put it simple the Life Stream is a Crossroads of Souls."

"So, who are you and why am I here exactly," asked Harry "the last thing I remember was being hit by the killing curse, talking to Dumbledore at the train station but before I could give him my answer a golden light engulfed me and I woke up here."

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Trinity the goddess of the three moons, a protector of the wayward souls, to be more specific I guard the lives of mortals who have died. It's my duty to make sure the souls that I guard go to the correct afterlife and sometimes back to the realm of the living."

He had looked at her embarrassed and a bit confused, "So um, why am, I here exactly? Is it my time to join my parent or go back to the realm of the living?"

"You're supposed to go back to the land of the living of course. But first I need to warn you of the evil doings of your headmaster;" Trinity said, "that man was not supposed to appear at your crossing; in fact you were not supposed to die at such an early age either. He's been controlling your every move since the day he heard that bothersome prophecy. If you do not believe me you may view your life and when you make your final decision and I'll grant it."

Harry though for a minute and then made his decision, "I'll view my life to see if you are telling the truth, once I'm finished I'll give you my answer."

Trinity smiled, and a large oriented mirror appeared before them, unknown to Harry the roots of the tree had crept up behind him and attached itself to his arms, legs and the back of his neck. It was not until he felt himself becoming lightheaded to notice what had happened.

Though his body was viewing the mirror images of the past, his mind was―connected to the counterpart he was watching. It felt strange at first until he remembered that he was just viewing his past, so he just laid back and relaxed. As time went on, he felt like he was watching some sort of strange play of his life. Dumbledore was the puppet master, setting his puppets in the places he wanted them to go. Harry was once such puppet, left on his relatives doorsteps at the age of one by the puppet master and forced to be a mere house elf to them.

Things were still playing in the man's hands when he first received his Hogwarts letter from Hagrid, who told him that every wizard that came out of the Slytherin house were rotten to the core. It did not make things better when he met Draco in Madam Malkin's, who acted a lot like Dudley his cousin. The fact that Dumbledore had given Hagrid his key, also puzzled him, made Harry wondered why Dumbledore had it in the first place. Hagrid had also forgotten to tell Harry how to get onto the platform and why was the Wesley's at the train station when they were a magical family, was it a set up plotted out by the puppet master or fluke.

Harry continued to view his life from the rescuing of Ginny Wesley, to the meeting of his godfather Sirius Black. He had discovered so many things that were wrong, the troll incident did Dumbledore not care if a fourth of the students were killed the Slytherin rooms were in the dungeons after all. It seemed as if every year at Hogwarts his life was in some form of danger: the sorcerer's stone fiasco, the dementors, the basilisk in the chambers, and Dobby's weird way of protecting him, the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and his utter most favorite was that Frog Bitch Deloris Umbridge.

That was only a few of the things that had happened to him. By the time of his sixth year, Harry found himself more and more getting annoyed with his other half, and how easily he was manipulated it was nauseating. So many mistakes cost him his godfather, sour gate uncle, brother and his best friend. He also found out about the love potions that Ginny and Molly had slipped in his food during fourth year, he felt betrayed yet relieved somehow by this, know he knew to avoid them like a plague this time around. Fred and George however, seemed to be the only two Weasley's he could trust, they told him the truth about everything; but their brother Ron, Harry's so called best friend, had gone a solid information about himself to Dumbledore each year and he was getting paid to be his friend. Hell, even Draco was more truthful about things, other than that braggart who sold him out, maybe next time he could ask him for his hand of friendship.

As for the British Wizarding Society, they did nothing to stop Death Eater attacks and when he tried to help, they dragged his good name through the mud as if he was the one who had caused them. The wizards, in his opinion, were no more than mere sheep who would believe anything that they read or told to do without any critical thought. The older generation were so caught up in their old ways that they refused to accept change or ask for help from the muggleborn, to better their community, who they had unknowing exiled from the British part wizarding world due to their racist beliefs.

He also viewed all the years of his suffering, taunts, and abuse was just a ploy planned by the Puppet Master to form him into the perfect weapon for a war that was―ironically―started by the man to begin with; the very play of these events cost him his life, and everything he held dear to him.

Harry had finally made a decision, 'He wanted to redo these events differently, make his own choices and friends. He wanted to be his own man, not Dumbledore's puppet. The first thing on his list was to change the views of the mundane population; he would dare not call them muggles for he was raised by them, as his Uncle would say―though he would hate to admit it to Vernon's face, 'that would be hypocritical'".

"I've made my decision Lady Trinity," Harry said. "I wish to change this outcome and remember what I've seen. I want to be my own man not somebody's puppet for the rest of my life." All he received was a smile from Trinity as she placed a hand on his scar, and everything went black.


	2. C2

This Chapter Is Inspired By_ Trust Is A Relative Thing_ by Silverfawkes, _Harry Potter and the Spiritual Heirs_ by Phoenix Burst, and _Karana Magical School of the Warrior _by Lythian-Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own Harry Potter, just my ideas that I created for this story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Same Face False Name<strong>

* * *

><p>When Harry opened his eyes, felt something heavy in his hands looking down he saw his Hogwarts letter. '<em>Oh great, I'm back in the past on the day I first received my letter, well I might as well open it later.'<em> His thoughts abruptly interrupted when Uncle Vernon shouted from the kitchen "Hurry up, boy. What are you doing, checking for letter bombs?"

After quickly pocketing the letter he hurried back to the kitchen, handing Uncle Vernon the bill and the postcard, sat down. Uncle Vernon ripped open the bill, snorted in disgust, and flipped over the postcard.

"Marge's ill," he informed Aunt Petunia, "Ate a funny crawfish"

The rest of the dinner went rather smoothly for Harry, and thankfully enough without the in complications of his relatives finding out about his letter. As always, something was bound to come up, but he did not know what it was.

"Everyone, I'm calling a family meeting in the den and no excuses; not even you can sweet-talk your way out of this one Vernon." Aunt Petunia snapped at him. "I've had enough of this family division, and it's about to end now so march all of you, step to it now."

'_Now that's a problem!_' Harry thought, still in shock from his aunts' abrupt outburst. _'This never happened the last time around, what's going on here?'_ The trio of men, two of course reluctantly, followed the woman of the house into the den and sat down across from each other.

"First up, and _**NO INTERRUPTIONS**_ Vernon," she said shooting a wicked grin at her pig of a husband. "I have had it with the way you Dudley and Myself have been treating Harry, my own nephew, my own flesh and blood 'and to be completely honest I am ashamed of myself'. At first I scorned you because of the burden that meddling old fool placed on us but now I see that was him who caused all of this division between our family not you, Harry."

Vernon's sputtered; "Pet" Aunt Petunia ignored him and continued. "Harry dear it's about time I told you the truth. We were told to keep certain thing from you, and due to my hatred towards my sister before she died it did not make things any better," Aunt Petunia sent another evil eye towards Uncle Vernon before continuing.

"Both of your parents were magical and their blood runs through your veins giving you the gene to perform magic as well. Normally the World of Magic is separate from the rest of the world most of the magicians like it. However, sometimes someone is born in the regular world that has the powers of the magical world are called muggle born; your mother was one of those and your father would be what they would call a pure blood magical. You however, are a half blood magical."

"So it seems the little freak is a half breed" Dudley bit out after Aunt Petunia smacked him upside the head [**A/N: think of the irritated looks that Sango would give Miroku from off of InuYasha**] cleared her throat and continued.

"On Halloween the year you turned one, an evil wizard came to your parents' house, killed both of them and then he tried to kill you. No one knows why you survived, but that same night you were left on our doorstep by my sister's old school professor, Dumbledore, the man that they blindly followed and listened to it led them to their deaths and their murdered is a mad man that calls himself Voldemort." Uncle Vernon grumbled under his breath a little, probably cursing the day that Dumbledore left Harry on his doorstep.

"You did not ask for your parents to die, nor did you choose to be placed here with us the fault and blame lies on Dumbledore. He is the one who said you did not need to know the truth about anything-it written in the letter he left with you. I for one have had it with that man and it's about time he gets a good kick in the ass."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia for taking me in, at least now I know who sent me that letter earlier." Harry said trying not to snicker at the baffled looks on his relatives faces-Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's faces of course. _'This is priceless I wish I had a camera'_.

"So you received your bloody letter then." Uncle Vernon muttered, earning him a smack on the back of the head from Aunt Petunia. "Quite, you."

"Now for some new ground rules for the whole house, Vernon, I've overlooked the treatment you placed Harry under and today that's going to end; if you refuse to do so then say goodbye to our marriage because I've had enough of it. You are a grown arsed man and need to act like it and not some spoiled little boy, who always bullies others because of your mistakes.

Dudley as of today you are no longer allowed to talk back to both me and your father, we've babied you enough, and because of it you started to act like a common thief and hooligan; I bet you though I didn't know about your little activities when you were visiting your friend's." Both men hung their heads in shame.

"As for your punishments both of you are going on a strict diet; meaning no _pork, potatoes, or sweets_. I'll also be calling your office to inform them of your dietary change, the same for Dudley and his new school." At that, Dudley let out a squeak of shock, and Uncle Vernon glared at her in frustration.

"For the chores in the house, they'll divide equally between all four of us I'll be handing the groceries, day to day shopping, and tiding up the living room. Vernon you will be cleaning out the garage and basement, Dudley you will clean your room, bathrooms, and guest room, I would suggest you go the guest room and clean it first, for now until you go to school.

Harry you get Dudley's second room and you may clean it out if needed; you also have the house hold chores to do such as cooking, washing the clothes and tiding up your room until it's time for you to leave. Now that that little situation is out of the way I suggest that we all try to get along, and Harry, there should be an owl waiting for you outside to send an reply, also ask them to send a professor to show you around the magical world."

With that said, everyone went their separate ways, leaving a happy yet confused Harry Potter alone to move into his new room.

* * *

><p>That night Harry had drifted off to a peaceful sleep only to wake back up within the realm of Spyros <strong>[<strong>**Spyros also means Cradle or Basket of the Spirits****].**

"Welcome back little one," Instead of looking at the beautiful goddess from before there was now an old woman; with long white hair, but she wore the same golden segment clasps, the same icy blue eyes, and instead of wearing an ancient silver gown, she wore a pitch black gown with silver beads hanging across her shoulders and waist. "By the look on your face little one you probably don't remember me. I am the goddess that you have met earlier here. In this form, mortals call me, _Corona Lady Death Guardian of the Night_; the other form that you saw me in was _Rosella Mother of the Earth Guardian of the Daylight_; you have yet to see my last form as _Lilynette Daughter of Life Guardian of Childbirth_. I'm known as the _Triple goddess or the Trinity Moon goddess_."

"Um, Lady Corona. Do you know what happened to my aunt Petunia earlier because this never happened in the past." He looked back at her with a troubled face.

"Don't worry little one, I removed the spell that Dumbledore had set on the house the day you arrived their, you know the one he swore was a blood protection set in place by your mother. That spell was designed to control the will of mortals, and force them to hate magic and anything to do with it." She said. "Now, I think it's about time you should be waking up little one, oh and remember stay clear of the Bumblebee and his Vespers."

* * *

><p>Harry was restless, not because of his nightmares in fact ever since he arrived back in the past he never had any of those waking dreams. 'Did the Trinity goddess wipe his mind of the painful memories that plagued his dreams, or did she destroy Voldemort's dark fragment that connected them both mentally?' He took out a pencil and paper, and planed what to do next he had to be one step ahead of the puppet master at all times, beating the master at his own game.<p>

**DURSLEY'S**

1. Better than the last time (Aunt Petunia and the others were put under a dark curse removed courtesy of the Trinity goddess.).

2. Aunt Petunia finally put his pig of an uncle and cousin on diets before the original time that it happened.

3. Move into Dudley's second bedroom earlier than planned.

4. Why didn't Mrs. Fig's ever tell magical child services about my child abuse; was she under some secrecy spell that Dumbledore placed on her being? Need to look into the matter as well.)

**HOGWARTS**

1. Hogwarts letter was address to the Cupboard under the Stairs again, so why no one came to check up on me from the school (Had the letters been magically sent at random? On the other hand, did Dumbledore keep the staff members from finding out about abused children somehow?)

2. No one ever came to give me a pamphlet of the magical world's customs, tradition. (Did they believe that I already had the training or did Dumbledore purposely send Hagrid to get me knowing that he would forget some important like that?)

3. Never received information on how to get to the Hogwarts Express platform at the train station (was the Weasley's just a set up to get me on the light side?)

4. Befriend Hermione, Neville, and Draco before Hogwarts somehow. Both Draco's and Neville's insight on pure blood politics will help me tremendously and Hermione's book smarts can help me stay one-step ahead of any schemes Dumbledore may be planning.

5. Missing Classes are classes on pure blood etiquette, and any foreign languages. Mathematics, science, culture, and customs of worlds are missing also; there are no government classes, and business politics of world's classes, physical education training, health safety classes for first year students, and healing classes.

Out if there are other schools available just in case things go south between me and the puppet master.

**GRINGOTTS**

1. Why did Dumbledore have my vault key (Have he been stealing money from me all this time? Whom else did the man bribe, to keep a close eye on me?)

2. Do I have any more vaults I do not know about? In addition, why was my parent will not read to the public? Am I the heir of different family lines, if so I need the goblins to help me find out which ones? How many real state and prophets I have in my control?

3. Do I have a seat on the Wizengamot if so who took over the position? Do I have a magical guardian and why have I never heard from them?

4. When do magical teens come into their inheritance; and become emancipated in the World of Magic? How can you break the tracking charms, from your wand, from ministry control?

5. Do I have any other blood relations other than the Dursley's so why did no one take me in?

**DIAGON ALLEY**

6. Need to buy a three-compartment trunk like Mad-Eye's and probably a decent size-traveling tent.

7. I need a new wardrobe, one that is not too expensive but decent enough to make Ron jealous with envy. A new pair of glasses or have my eyes corrected if possible. (Look for some potion resistant robes.)

8. Ask Ollivander if he has any wand guards, so that my wand is safe from thief, from me by summing spells. (Ask if I can get a second wand made with no restriction spell on it.)

* * *

><p>Harry nodded acceptably at his list, double-checking everything he needs to do and find out. With any luck, he would get to visit Diagon Alley tomorrow without Dumbledore's lackeys spying on him. He was not going to be Dumbledore's pawn any longer. Tomorrow would mark the start of a new life for Harry Potter.<p>

Harry woke up early in the morning to make a perfect breakfast, his aunt would not mind the extra help nowadays but his uncle still had a sore spot for him, and his being on a diet did not make things squeaky clean between them.

"Aunt Petunia, may I speak to you for a few minutes?" he asked nervously, noticing his uncle glare following him the entire time. "I'm supposed to be meting one of the professors from the school today in London, at the Leaky Cauldron. I was wondering if you could drop me off their on your way to drop Dudley off at school; I can take a cab back if I can flag one down."

"As long as your home before dinner I don't mind at all," she looked at him before glancing down at her magazine again. "However, if you're late getting back expect extra choirs."

"Thank you Aunt Petunia." Harry replied, giving a slight nod of thanks to her.

A few hours later and Aunt Petunia dropped him off in front of the Leaky Cauldron. "Harry, dear ask the bartender Tom to open the entryway for you and don't forget the makeup I gave you, it have its benefits," she said before pulling off. Harry adjusted the cap, not that he needed it since his Aunt gave him some skin blush to cover his scar with, but he couldn't be too careless, he hated being in the spotlight. Harry had asked Tom, the bartender to open up the gateway to Diagon Alley since he would yet to receive his wand. He returned from his thoughts when the familiar sight of Gringottswhite marble structure loomed over the minor buildings of the alleyway.

After avoiding the shoppers of Diagon Alley, Harry quickly made it to the large building that was Gringottsintact and unnoticed. Harry knew his first stop would be the wizarding bank. Desperately he wanted to find out about his bank accounts with the goblins and his finances. To his relief the lobby was empty, and very few stalls busy.

Quietly he walked up to an empty stall occupied by a goblin teller that was ringing up the money earned from his shift. "Excuse me sir I would like to ask someone about my vault and inheritance. With whom should I speak to?"

The goblin looked up from the general journal he had been filling in. Eyeing over Harry's form the goblin said, "You're a little young coming to Gringotts all by yourself lad. What's your name I might ask?"

"Harry Potter sir, I came to ask someone about my vault finances and any inheritances I may receive in the near future sir. Do you know who I can speak to sir, if it's no problem?"

"For a young wizard you are very respectful, unlike some of these pure-blooded extremists that walk in here thinking they own this place," the goblin replied. "I like your style lad so I'll help you out, follow the entrance to the right till you reach the stairs, on the second floor you'll find a room with the name Alseo on the mantelpiece its room number seven. If you get lost ask one of the guards and they'll help you lad, hope to see you soon and my names Reinhold Mr. Potter; it was a pleasure doing business with ya'."

"The same Mr. Reinhold," Harry said before heading down the hallway.

Harry had seen many different names on the doors such as Aron, Elidyr, Gethin, Glaw, Iago, Lirr, and Petros. Harry wondered if they belonged to the other goblins that worked in the building. Finally he came to a door with the plaque reading Alseo, Harry knocked lightly before he heard a gruff "Enter" before entering.

As he entered he noticed that the office was simple but comfy, the carpet was a deep purple with silver accents hemmed on it, and the walls adorned with several remnants preserved in glass cases. On the far side off the office there was a goblin, who he assumed to be Alseo, sitting behind a modern work desk; a pile of file folders on Alseo's left side and a golden quill and parchment on his right.

"Welcome Mr. Potter, Reinhold informed me that you would be here," said the goblin, "I'm Alseo the manager over the Potter family estates and finances. Please have a seat so we can get started."

"Thank you Mr. Alseo, for doing this. It really means a lot to me."

"Well then Mr. Potter lets go over the inheritance ritual young sir," Alseo asked. "First I'll need you to sign your name on the parchment with this blood quill, don't worry it's not like the incompetent version of the ones the ministry created."

Harry unceasingly, following the directions Alseo stated. Harry noticed that the parchment began to give off a faint silver glow, as the quill sprang to life and began witting on the parchment. Once the quill was finished, Alseo looked over the parchment and cleared his throat.

"Mr. Potter you are an special individual indeed," Alseo said.

**Name:**

Jadon Demetrius Evans [true name given by Lily Rose Evans]

Harrison James Potter [false name given by James Harris Potter]

*Please note in the wizarding world the parent who states the child's name at their birth magically binds the first name to the child. Thus if the father refuses the name, it can only be changed in the eye's of the public, the child's name will not change by magical means for it was the first name spoken.

**Date of Birth:**

July 31, 1991

**Parents:**

James Harris Potter [father―deceased]

Lily Rose Evans nee Potter [mother―deceased]

**Legal Guardians:**

_Fathers Choice of Guardians_

Sirius Black [Godfather―jailed]

Serenity Lovegood [Godmother―deceased]

_Mothers Choice of Guardians_

Severus Snape [Godfather]

Narcissa Malfoy [Godmother]

**Blocks and Spells placed on Jadon Evans:**

**Power Seal**: 70% users' magic

**Blood Line Gifts**:

*Aurora Sight: the ability to see the true nature of any being.

*Aurora Sense: the ability to sense that a person is lying to them.

*Regeneration: the ability to heal physical wounds quickly and use healing magic easily.

**Creature Inheritance**: 20% chance of becoming a Light Angel, 20% chance of becoming a Dark Angel, and 60% chance of becoming an Eclipse Angel

**Caster**: **Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

Jadon fainted at the overwhelming amount of information that he just received. All in all his life just got more complicated.


	3. C3

I would like to thank Fallen-Petals15 for Beta Reading the newly revised chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: The Arrival of Jaden Pyre<strong>

"Jaden," Aloes said softly. Jaden blinked somewhat confused by that name. '_Jaden-Oh now I remember my true name is Jaden Evans.'_ Jaden inwardly groaned. Not only am I a pureblood I am also the godson of Snape and Mrs. Malfoy.

"Mr. Evans, may we continue with the inheritances of the Potter family?" Aloes asked.

"Y-yes please continue Aloes." Jaden spoke still a little shaken.

"Very well then," said Aloes politely. "As heir to the Potter fortune you inherited a boundless amount of wealth, young one. Your monetary assets come from the following vaults:

_Potter Family Vault 200,000 G / 16 S / 20 K_

_Jaden Potter Trust Vault 10,000 G / 12 S / 23 K_

_Gryffindor Family Vault 79,000,000 G / 15 S / 0 K_

**TOTAL MONETARY ASSETS 79,210,002 G / 10 S / 13 K**

The business assets you have inherited from James Potter are the following:

_Eighty percent of Fireball Inc.-later renamed Firebolt Inc. founded by James Potter _

_Thirty-three percent of Zonko's Joke Shop_

_Twenty-four percent of "The Daily Prophet"_

Jaden was stunned speechless. He was enraged because of what Dumbledore kept from him all his life, and he was shocked at all the wealth he inherited from his father's family.

"Mr. Evans…um….are you okay?" Aloes asked uneasily as he felt a wave of magical pressure that wash over him.

"No I'm not. I never even knew about my vaults or the truth about my mother's family." Jaden ranted thinking of the many ways to get revenge on the old puppet master.

"Well then, let's move on to your mother's finances shall we? Your monetary assets come from the following vaults:

_Evans Family Vault 20,140,047 G / 2 S / 22 K_

_Pyre Family Vault 100, 590, 900 G / 15 S / 14 K_

**TOTAL MONETARY ASSETS 300,960,948 G / 13 S / 27 K**

The business assets inherited by Lily Potter-nee Evans are the following:

_Eighty percent of Golden Springs Alley founded by Lily Evans_

_One-hundred percent of Golden Leaf Inn_

_One-hundred percent of the Lilly Evans Library_

_Seventy-five percent of "The Golden Global Newspaper"_

Mr. Evans you are the proud owner of your very own shopping district and it is completely free from the UK's control since it is under the government of the _National Parliament of Magic (Irish Ministry). _This country is undetectable by the British government; the area itself has an internal fidelius charm placed on it and the one who activated it was your mother. You are now the new owner of the _Lilith Valley _and its new secret keeper."

"Is there any bad news Aloes," Jaden said. "I'd rather get this over with."

"Ah yes….one Albus P.W.B. Dumbledore has taken a total of fifteen billion g's from your family's vaults. Thankfully, he was barred from the Evans vaults." Aloes said. "Mrs. Molly Weasley has also withdrawn money from your family's vaults. The total amount was sixteen thousand gallons, giving 20% to her youngest son Ronald B. Weasley, and 30% her daughter Ginevra M. Weasley by setting up a trust fund for them."

"Stop those transactions, and I want every single galleon back from those three. In addition, give the money to the rest of the Weasley family, if they have not stolen from me. Also create an account for a new store named the Weasley Wizards Wheeze and give the keys to Mr. George Weasley and Mr. Fred Weasley; full control of over that vault will be dealt with by me." Jaden stated. "If anyone other than those two has possession of their keys I want them taken, and returned to their rightful owners. If they were to ask for their sponsors name tell them that Jaden took interest in their works."

"Aloes is there a way that I can magically have my name changed?" Jaden asked. "I can't use the Potter family name because it's already famous and my mother's maiden name is out of the question since Dumbledore will connect the dots too quickly."

"Yes you can, but it'll be painful. In order to change your name you'll have to fill out a few citizenship forms and a birth form, with a blood quill young sir."

Jaden palled slightly remembering the quill he that had been force upon him, because of that frog bitch Umbridge. Jaden nodded his replied as Aloes handed him the papers and blood quill. _'At least this way Dumbledore will never find out who I am. I bet those fucking machines he have in his office is connected to my magic, I noticed how fast they reacted when I destroyed his office after Sirius' death.'_ Jaden thought sourly.

* * *

><p>―<strong>Meanwhile―<strong>

_Deep within the_**_ Department of Births, Adoptions, and Deaths (D-BAD) _**_the birth certificates' of one Harry Potter vanished and was replace by one Jaden Pyre._

_At that same time at Hogwarts the magical roster for upcoming young the name Harry J. Potter disappeared and the name Jaden D. Pyre appeared._

_Within the headmasters office all of the tracking charms, and any other spells that Dumbledore had placed on Harry Potter vanished, and his trinkets stopped working. This all went unnoticed, because the headmaster had went to a conference earlier that day and would not return until three days later._

* * *

><p>―<strong>Back at Gringotts Bank―<strong>

"So what happens now?" Jaden rubbed his hand, it was still sore from the blood quills magic.

Aloes opened one of the drawers and pulled out a small box that was practically radiating with magic "Your family ring is in this box, only the heir to the family can open it. Mr. Pyre when you changed your last name all of your family rings combined into one." Aloes put the box on the table and pushed it towards Jaden.

Jaden opened the box and gasped in awe at the ring that lay within the emerald fabric. The ring was a simple golden ban with the carvings of olive leaves encircling the rim, a pure clear-cut emerald rested in the centerpiece with blood red rubies encircling the emerald Carved on the face of the emerald was the Pyre family crest; surprisingly it was the image of a phoenix in flight, above it was a crescent sun halo. Jaden picked up the ring and noticed there was no family motto engraved on it.

"Mr. Pyre," Aloes said grandly. "This is your Family ring. The Lord or Lady of the House can wear this ring, as appropriate, and they alone can remove the ring. At will, you can make the ring undetectable except to those you wish to see it; it can also serve as a magical focus, encase you lose your wand. It also functions as a port-key just say 'portal' and the name of the property you wish to go to, and it will take you there."

Jaden placed the ring finger and a small gold ribbon of power encircled his hand. After a minute, he realized the effect of the ring: he had gained knowledge of the workings of the Wizengamot in ages past; how the laws worked, what his rights were as a child and as a member of the wizard court. As the Head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Pyre, he knew what the ring signified.

"Because you accepted the title of Lord Pyre you are able to vote in the Wizengamot; not only do you hold power as Lord Pyre but as Lord Potter and Gryffindor as well; a power to make new changes in this world." Aloes admitted. "By also taking the Lord's ring and title, you are an emancipated minor; and have full control of both the vaults and the various estates owned by the Potter and Evans family. You are your own guardian for all intents and purposes; and the marriage contract set up by your ex-magical guardian Dumbledore is voided."

"Wait a minute, what marriage contract and to whom?" Jaden demanded.

Aloes looked at Jaden with wide eyes before he cursed. "Are you telling me that Dumbledore...?" Did not inform you of this contract beforehand?"

Jaden shook his head angrily his fist clenched into his hand. "He never told me. Heck I never even met the man." _'Well not in this reality.'_

Aloes pulled of an official document _"Mr. Harry James Potter will be wed to one Ginevra Molly Weasley once they both become of age". _Dumbledore and Molly Weasley signed this document. By the way, this looks, they created this contract only one month after your parents' murder. I believe that Dumbledore was trying to take control of the Potter fortunes long before you were born.

Aloes made a quick fire call, probably to the head of Gringotts bank. For once Jaden was glad to have come back and set things right. _'How could they? I looked up to them like my own family; well at least I still have the twins and the others to count on. Nevertheless, what Mrs. Weasley did was unforgivable. I'll rip Dumbledore to shreds, no I'll slander his name, make a laughing stock out of him, take all his wealth and titles, and then I'll rip him to shreds.'_

"Um…sorry for interrupting your thoughts Sir, but we still have a more thing to discuss." Aloes said. "This is a full set of muggle identification cards: a driver's license, social security card, environmental and health control identifications, birth certificates, and a green card just in case you need to flee the politics of the British government. There is also a _Gold Rush Card_, our version of a muggle credit card and can be used in both worlds, plus its appearance will change depending on what world you are using it in. The same goes for your other identification cards, the pictures will change if you are wearing glamour and if you're using a different name."

"If you are able, would you like to manage the Pyre accounts?" Jaden asked politely. "I'm sure that you know much better than I do the risks and gains involved with investments and such. Also, how can I contact you while at school?"

"I would be most willing to continue handling the Pyre accounts; I have a feeling that you are going to cause a lot of big people a lot of big problems," he said craftily. "As for contacting me, send a letter under your title to Gringotts and it will be sent to me."

"Thank you Aloes. I hope to see you again soon. May your gold flow freely," Jaden replied, his mind reeling still from the information the ring had bestowed upon him. After a few more minutes of discussing the Pyre affairs, the newly appointed Lord Pyre left the office and walked back to the lobby. Reaching the lobby, Jaden thanked Reinhold for his assistance and, after receiving his vault key, left the bank to purchase his supplies.

His first stop was Madam Malkin's' for a new wardrobe. Jaden went to the back for his Hogwarts uniform fitting, and once again, he ran into Draco Malfoy.

"You going to Hogwarts too huh?" he asked.

"Yes. You're a Pure-blood aren't you?" Jaden asked.

"Yes, and you―"

"Both my parents are Pure-bloods if that's what you're asking." Jaden said. "But I was raised by my aunt and uncle after my mother passed and there mundane, apparently my mother was adopted into a mundane family and was believed to be a mundane born."

Draco smiled and said, "What's a mundane by the way I never heard of it?"

"Oh, that's a muggle term meaning normal," Jaden replied. "I thank its biased to call people muggles, or muggle born just because of their parents. Besides, I have read somewhere that mundane have magic, but they do not have any outlet to uses their magic. Most mundane who do have gifts are called psychic or endowed." Jaden was beginning to think that this time around both he and Draco could start as friends. The two continued to talk about blood purity, muggle born rights, and the houses of Hogwarts and what they stood for. However, Jaden had to give an unbiased overview of the four houses too Draco in order to knock down his pure blood ego a peg or two.

"Oh, my name's Draco Malfoy by the way." He said while Madam Malkin's' called back her measuring equipment. "What's your name?"

"Jaden Pyre, I'll be seeing you at Hogwarts then." Jaden said as Draco collected his robes and paid the tailor before waving Jaden off.

Jaden stayed a little longer hoping to buy some decent robes that did not look too girly or low class. He bought seven pairs of plain black school robes, four emerald green dress shirts and three black dress shirts along with seven pairs of black pants, three dark green inner robes; they all had weather resistant charms, potion repellent charms, and growth charms on them.

The bookstore, Flourish and Blots, was right next to Madam Malkin's'; he went straight to an assistant and asked for the basic first year students' books. Jaden also found some books on _Magical Cores and How to Control Your Magic_; finding several books on mundane martial arts on _Hung Kuhn Kung Fu and Tao Yin_; they were listed as old fighting styles that magic users today never relied on anymore. It seemed as though the older generation relied too much on their magic—and apparently keep their children form learning any other style of self-protection—to protect them than learning how to fight in order to defend them-selves, he also picked up books on advanced charms, potions, healing, and dark arts spells, which were most interesting. He picked up a few books on ministry laws and regulations. Jaden went to see the cashier he left the building only spending five G's and six knots.

Jaden sopped and had lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, by now only two have passed and he now had two hours left before he needed to get back home. The last things he needed were a trunk, parchment, paper, quills, and his wand. He would pick up the other school supplies in the mundane world; Merlin knows how hard writing on parchment with quills.

Entering Traveling Trunks & Tents, Jaden found a set of traveling equipment: complete with one tent, backpack, and a trunk that could change into a suitcase. The backpack was plain black, with emerald-green lining, and the trunk was a multiple compartment it came with rooms such as the normal trunk space, an expandable library, two bedrooms, three bathrooms, medic bay, and a fully stocked potions cabinet. The engraved runes on the inside of the trunk, made the space within the trunk livable.

The trunk was black oak wood with positive aspects, it was the same when it turned into a leather suitcase with wheels on one end and a collapsible handle on the other. Jaden had the storeowner put security-lock spells on them-that no academy grade spells, can break into his trunk, he also had the new family crest embossed on the silver face of the trunk: a phoenix in flight, and the new family motto '**"_Scorgiamo Dali Ceneri"_**_ We arise from the Ashes_. _'It was very fitting now that he thought about it, he was brayed by those who he thought were his friends and surrogate family, and he was reborn in this world as a new person―so to speak.'_ The entire package was 155 G's.

At the cauldron shop, Jaden purchased an iron and silver cauldron, as well as a set of scales and two pairs of cutting knives. He also got a magic dipper that would stir potions perfectly. He asked the shopkeeper to shrink the cauldrons and he placed them in his newly purchased trunk.

Entering a small stationary shop called The Jotter House, Jaden purchased four packs of white parchment, containing one hundred fifty pieces each, four bottles of ink in black, red, blue, and emerald green. He also purchased a lovely but expensive Phoenix quill as well as several Hawk quills; they were eight for four sickles, he bought two sets of those. Lastly, he purchased a quick-quote quill _''then he remembered seeing Rita Skeeter use one. Merlin he hated that woman.'_ He left the store 20G's lighter.

Jaden final stop was _Ollivanders': Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_, the old shop was just as he remembered it, rundown as the rest of Diagon Alley, Neville's true wand was still resting on the moth eaten purple pillow.

"Ah, Mr. Potter; or is it Mr. Pyre now, young-ling."

Jaden spun around and saw Mr. Ollivanders standing at the entrance of his workroom. His hair was the same wild mess of hair that resembled Dumbledore's in a way, however his eyes were misty silver unlike the sparking blue that Dumbledore had.

"How did you…"

"Know? Mr. Pyre unlike a certain meddling old fool; I was trusted by the Guardian herself to keep the secrets of futuristic events." Mr. Ollivanders replied his eyes focused on Jaden intensely. "Oh, and I thank you for retrieving my stone from the old fool as well. That man had no right to take it from my vaults."

"You're…"

"That my dear boy is a secret I wish to keep secret. Now your wand was the holly and phoenix feather wand was it not?" Mr. Ollivanders went right to the box that held his wand. "Ah here it is, eleven in holly and phoenix feather wand."

Jaden waved his wand but unlike the last time he arrived in the wand did not respond to him. Ollivanders examined the wand as if it was defective.

"Oh dear, it looks like the core was fixed your blood _'Dumbledore must have been behind this'_" the man scowled and climbed the small ladder and pulled a silver box off the shelf. _'I wonder…'_

"Try this. White coral with the core of a dark angel feather coated in freely donated unicorn blood, its eleven inches and the perfect combination between a light and dark core; go one and give it a wave."

The minute Jaden touched the wand the room lit up with his magic. A rainbow of silver, green, gold, and red sparks shot off and formed the outline of a silvery green leopard and a golden red stag. Mr. Ollivanders had to hold onto the counter top nearby because of the sheer magical pressure and intensity of Jaden's magic. The beings of light died down and Jaden's magic retreated into his wand and body.

"Amazing, Mr. Pyre that was absolutely amazing" Ollivanders said excitedly. "I've never seen a reaction so strong before. Not even Dumbledore could pull off such feat his first time touching a wand."

Jaden paid him 7 G's for the wand and twelve sickles for a charm protected wrist holster for his wand and left the shop.

The next month was one of the longest ones of Jaden's life. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon were actually being civil to him after he told them who his true father was and his birth name; apparently, Aunt Petunia knew something was wrong when his mom suddenly started going out with James. Dudley was surprisingly on a diet that he wanted to do himself, and Uncle Vernon, started walking to work more often, he even went and picked up a book on ESP, and Clairvoyance during a lunch break.

The day after his trip to Diagon Alley, his relatives agreed that it would be a good idea to get an owl, as long as he took care of Hedwig and allowed her to fly at night. Aunt Petunia also changed some, she found a part time job at a local baker, a few blocks away, and she is now in the process of writing a book.

On the morning of September 1, the Dursley's and Jaden go in the car and drove to the train station. Jaden's ticket said to two of the Dursley's confusion platform 9 ¾.

"What the bloody hell is this, there's no such thing as platform 9 ¾." Uncle Vernon said as his face began turning red.

"Vernon dear, the platform is hidden between numbers 9 and 10." Aunt Petunia stated. "Only those sworn into the _Secrecy Act of 1788_ can pass through the barrier that includes us dear."

They soon spotted twin redheads by the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. They saw two trunks similar to Jaden curiously; they went up to the family. "Hogwarts too?" the first boy said.

"Fred,"

"George,"

"Were the Wesley twins, we're just waiting here for our mother and siblings to show up." The duo said at once.

"Jaden Pyre ―"Jaden started.

"You're the Jaden Pyre"

"Thank you"

"Kind sir"

"It's an honor working for you"

"Boss"

"What the hell's going on here?" Uncle Vernon asked.

"Well, when I went to Diagon Alley I ran into these kids who were using some joke shop items, when I found out who made them I decided to become their sponsor and opened up an account for them, but it's in my name of course-I'm the sponsor for their shop." Uncle Vernon just raised a questionable eyebrow at the statement. _'It was a lie, but his uncle didn't need to know how he knew the twins.'_

The Weasley twins and Jaden waved the Dursley's off and walked through the barrier to be welcomed to the sign of the station which displayed_ Platform 9 ¾, _in bright golden letters. The twins helped set up Jaden's things a compartment in the front of the train. After saying their goodbyes, Jaden looked out the window-seeing matriarch of the Weasley's rubbing the soot off Ron's nose, _'He never learns.'_ Jaden shook his head in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile down below...<strong>

_'Where could that Potter boy be?'_ Mrs. Weasley thought _'Damn Dumbledore and his rotten plans.'_

"Hey mom we met our sponsor at the platform entrance."

"Nice bloke he was, his family was with him too."

Mrs. Weasley looked surprised at the response when an unhappy though entered her head, "What did the boy look like!" she snapped.

"Oh, well built"

"Shoulder length black hair"

"Hazel green eyes"

_'That has to be Potter'_ Mrs. Weasley thought angrily before her thoughts interrupted.

"He looks more like a well groomed pure-blood, of Irish decent."

_'No worries this is just a small setback at least we still have Ron to befriend Potter,'_ Mrs. Weasley thought wickedly. _'I can't wait to dig my claws deeper into the Potter's fortune, and the best part Dumbledore and I created a marriage contract between him and Ginny.'_

What the Wesley's did not know that "Harry Potter" would not be attending Hogwarts this year but Jaden Pyre would. He already ruined half Dumbledore's and the Wesley's plans of using him as a puppet or a quick way to get rich. By now, his plans to bankrupt Dumbledore will go into effect as soon as the sorting is over, the same with the matriarch of the Weasley family. However, the patriarch of the family will gain money from her crude plans.

As Ron boarded the train Mrs. Weasley whispered into his ear "remember to get that fool Potter on our side Ronald or it's all our head if you mess this up." Ron nodded, and he looked a little pale around the gills.

Jaden turned his head to look at the person now standing in the doorway.

"Hey Draco, how ye been?"

"Jaden, a pleasure to meet you again, can I sit in here, I'll die if I'm left in the same compartment as Parkinson, that girl have issues mate."

It seemed that every conversation they had turned out to be a long debate between a half-blood point of view and a pure blood point of view.

"Is Harry Potter in this cabin?" Ron said interrupting their conversation.

"No, I'm Jaden Pyre"

"And I'm Draco Malfoy―"

"I know all about the Malfoy's bloody pieces of shit they are, and you can't trust them, especially not this spoiled dickhead!"

"I don't know who you think you are but as I said before THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE! None of us has a scar on our foreheads and I expect you to apologies to Mr. Malfoy over here or you'll find yourself in a body bind when you arrive at Hogwarts if you keep that attitude of yours up!" Jaden seethed while it took Draco every ounce of self-control to stop himself from punching Ron. One Ron huffed and stormed out the room, _'Jaden Pyre huh. Just wait until I get Harry Potter on my side then you'll both be sorry you ever met me.'_

"Thanks for having by back there Jaden if you didn't step in I would've punched that Weasel."

"Ditto…"

Soon after, the little spat, a bushy haired girl. _'Damn I didn't know how cute she looked back then.'_ Jaden thought, a slight blush graced his cheeks.

"Do you mind if I sit in here?"

"No problem," both boys said. "My name's Hermione Granger, I was shocked to find out I was a witch. Who are you?"

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione stiffened a little bit. "Doesn't worry I don't share my families views like that. Hey, even Jaden here was raised by mundane and he's a pure blood."

Hermione relaxed more after hearing that. "The name's Jaden Pyre. I hope we can be friend _'probably more'_ once we reach Hogwarts." Jaden said.

* * *

><p><strong>1 Jaden's scar vanished a few days after he accepted the title as Lord Pyre , he also went through a growth spurt and his features changed a little; this also made the prophecy about Voldemort and himself null in void<strong>


	4. C4

I would like to thank Fallen-Petals15 for Beta Reading the newly revised chapters.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: THE SORTING OF A LIFE TIME<strong>

* * *

><p>When the train arrived, Hagrid met the first years down by the dock, to show the first years a magnificent glimpse of castle Hogwarts. Draco, Hermione, and Jaden all climbed into one boat, avoiding the icy cold water. Ron on the other hand tripped and flipped out of his boat face first "that gave everyone a good laugh.<p>

At the gate of the castle Professor McGonagall waited for the first years, Hagrid was bringing in; they all lined up and followed her to the grand staircase.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she greeted them. "In a moment the start of the term banquet will begin, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. Each house will be your family while here at Hogwarts; you will have classes with your house members, sleep in your house dormitories, and spend your free time in your house common room. The four houses of Hogwarts are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house, of Hogwarts retains a noble history, produced outstanding witches, and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts your house will be rewarded house points, for your accomplishments and outstanding works, rule breaking will lose house points. Those with the most house points, at the end of the year, will win the House Cup for their academic advances, and not out of competition."

After the ghostly event in the waiting hall, they arrived in Great Hall. It occupied with the four house tables, most of the first years gaped at the sight, especially the enchanted sealing, and floating candles. Jaden however was glad to be back in the castle no matter what Hogwarts would always fell like home to him.

Professor McGonagall led them to the front of the hall where the sorting hat rested on the three-legged chair. Like before, it began to sing:

_OH, YOU MAY NOT THINK I'M PRETTY,_

_BUT DON'T JUDGE ON WHAT YOU SEE,_

_I'LL EAT MYSELF IF YOU CAN FIND_

_A SMARTER HAT THAN ME;_

_YOU CAN KEEP YOUR BOWLERS BLACK,_

_YOU'RE TOP HATS SLEEK AND TALL,_

_FOR I'M THE HOGWARTS SORTING HAT_

_I CAN CAP THEM ALL._

_THERE'S NOTHING HIDDEN IN YOUR HEAD_

_THE SORTING HAT CAN'T SEE,_

_SO TRY ME ON AND I WILL TELL YOU_

_WHERE YOU OUGHT TO BE,_

_YOU MIGHT BELONG IN GRYFFINDOR,_

_WHERE THE BRAVE AT HEART DWELL,_

_THEIR DARING, NERVE, AND CHIVALRY_

_SET GRYFFINDORS APART;_

_YOU MIGHT BELONG IN HUFFLEPUFF,_

_WHERE THEY ARE JUST AND LOYAL,_

_THOSE PATIENT HUFFLEPUFFS ARE TRUE_

_AND UNAFRAID OF TOIL;_

_OR YET IN WISE OLD RAVENCLAW,_

_IF YOU HAVE A READY MIND,_

_WHERE THOSE OF WIT AND LEARNING,_

_WILL ALWAYS FIND THEIR KIND,_

_OR PERHAPS IN SLYTHERIN_

_YOU'LL MAKE YOUR REAL FRIENDS,_

_THOSE CUNNING FOLK USE ANY MEANS_

_TO ACHIEVE THEIR ENDS;_

_SO PUT ME ON! DON'T BE AFRAID!_

_DON'T GET IN A FLAP!_

_YOU'RE IN SAFE HANDS (THOUGH I HAVE NONE)_

_FOR I'M A THINKING CAP!_

Professor McGonagall unrolled a scroll and began calling their names:

"Abbot, Hannah" was 1st and the Hat shouted "HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan" was next and the Hat again shouted "Gryffindor"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW"!

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers.

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"!

Sometime later Hermione's name was called and she ran to the hat eagerly and put it on for it to shout "Ambrose ".She joined Susan at the newly established Ambrose table.

Soon after, "Longbottom, Neville" name was called upon. When it finally shouted, "Ravenclaw," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to 'MacDougal, Morag.'

Then Draco's name was next; Jaden crossed fingers wishing him good luck, and put on the hat, it took half a minute before finally shouting "Gryffindor"

Draco smiled, went, and joined the others at the Gryffindor table while most of the students and Professor Dumbledore looked puzzled at the fact that a Malfoy sorted in a house that was not Slytherin. It has never happened before.

Jaden turned back to the line spotting the evil smirk Ron was giving Draco. Soon the numbers boiled down when:

"Potter, Harry!"

Everyone whispered excitingly by no one stepped up.

"Potter, did she say""

"_The_ Harry Potter""

'_Take that you old fool now you just made yourself look stupid.'_ Jaden thought smugly.

"I said Potter, Harry!" No one still came up; the whispers increased in strength many wondering where Harry Potter was. At the head of the table, Snape shot the headmaster amused looks that give the impression _'Told you so!'_ Dumbledore ignored it _'How the boy cannot be dead dang it, all my plans would be ruined_. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and continued with the list.

"Pyre, Jaden!"

"Hey, doesn't he look like Professor Snape a little"

"Oh dear Merlin the bat reproduced."

"Flee, flee for our lives."

Dumbledore perked up a bit, _'Pyre, eh!' He must not be from around here, yet he holds himself like a noble. My plans may work out after all. I'll have to look into seeing who is family is, and once I do my plans back into action again.'_

Unknown to the Headmaster all the registers of the Pyre family were kept in the family vaults and none neighboring Ministries of Magic except their contained these files, only the copies of the birth certificates; everything else was inaccessible to him. His plans once again shot down.

'_Ah-a time traveler,'_ the hat said in his ear. '_Well Mr. Potter or is it Pyre now. It seems you are no longer fit for the house of the snakes or lions. So where should I put you"'_

'_How about Pyre since I have knowledge from the future and everything, besides the last time I was up here you said I would do good in any house.'_

'_If you're sure then-better be_ "Ravenclaw!"

Jaden heard the hat shout the last part to the whole hall. He took off the hat joining Neville at the Ravenclaw table.

Looking at the staff table he could see the old man's eyes twinkling, which did not bode well for him. Something was up, he did not know what it was, but for some reason he just knew it. He snapped out of his thoughts as the last of the new students were, settled into their houses.

"Dean Thomas," a tall bronze-skinned boy, was, placed in Gryffindor.

"Lisa Turpin" was a Ravenclaw, and then it was that redheaded bastard "Ron Weasley."

Draco scoffs and mumbling curses under his breath that sounded like _'That Mother Fucking Blood Traitor_ as Weasley staggered up to the stool. The hat was silent for a few seconds before screaming "Slytherin!"

Jaden did not fell too upset that Ron ended up in Slytherin; he deserves it after all. _'What ye' sow is what ye' reap I always say; in fact some humility might just be what you need Ronald.'_

"WHAT! I can't be a Slytherin, my whole families been Gryffindor you STUPID HAT any place but SLYTHERIN!" Ron shouted at the hat, as the twins gave each other a high five at his unfortunate placement. The hotheaded red head finally gave up his rant when the sorting hat would not reply to his demands, stormed off, and sat down at the Slytherin table.


	5. Update!

**To all my readers, I'm sorry but the date for the new chapters will be postponed till June. I'm just too swamped with projects right now to complete anything. Until then happy reading.**


End file.
